Sandra Oh Cristina Yang Appreciation Scrapbook
by cruez2788
Summary: The title pretty much says it all! More info on my grand idea inside.
1. Chapter 1

So as we all know this is Sandra Oh's last season. I for one will miss not only Sandra but the charcater she brings to life in Cristina Yang. I was thinking that as fans we would show her this appreciation for the nine kick ass years she has given us with a scrap books of sorts. It would include little messages from everyone that wanted to send one. Our favorite Cristina Yang quotes that anybody would like to submit and photos and and our locations across the nation or world. You can submit something for all of these areas or whatever you are most comfortable with. I have been a part of a couple of these books before for Sara's birthday so I have an idea of what I am doing. I just wanted to see if anyone would like to join me in appreciation Of Sandra Oh's time on Grey's Anatomy.

The following is an example of what I came up with for myself if you need an idea of what I mean.

First I would like to thank you for being apart of the last nine years of my life through grey's Anatomy and for bringing to life one of my favorite characters. Although I am sad to see you leave the show and of course watch the character of Cristina Yang come to an end I am happy that I am able to show my appreciation and follow what ever future endeavors you are apart of. To this day I watch Princess Diaries, Big Fat Liar, and Sideways to watch your performances. Thank you for nine great years and ten amazing seasons!

Favorite Quotes-

"You wanna beat me but you can't beat me." Cristina Yang

"If you want crappy things to **stop** happening to you, then **stop** **accepting** **crap** and demand something more." - **Cristina** **Yang**

Let me know by April 7th all those interested and I will start putting something together. I am thinking a deadline of April 30th so there is enough time to get it out before the finale.


	2. Chapter 2

I will give all the information for where to send everything on April 7th. You can send it via email or if you have color photos ect that you would like to send I can provide an address for that as well.

If anyone has artistic ability and would like to draw something to add by all means! I cannot draw worth a damn.

The scrapbook will be 8.5 by 11 so if anyone wants to create their own scrap book page and send it to me that is also an option to.


	3. Chapter 3

For those still interested you can send everything to cruez2788 If you need an actual address for things that you are sending email me at the same email and I will send you the address you can send everything to. I am hoping to get 10 plus people together for this. So please let me know if you are in!


	4. Chapter 4

I am starting to get submission from people and am getting super excited. If you would like to leave your submission in the reviews I am okay with that as well. All I ask is that you provide me with the following:

1. Your message to Sandra Oh

2. Favorite Cristina Yang quote/s

3. Your location. Please only provide me with what you are okay with providing of your location for the scrapbook even if it is only they country you are from.

4. Picture. This is up to you if you would like to provide a picture. Please send it to the email provided. This way I know how I will structure the scrapbook.

**Deadline for submissions is April 30th.**

Email: cruez2788


	5. Less than two weeks!

Less than two weeks to get your submissions in! There is still plenty of time to show Sandra your appreciation of her and the character she has been playing for the past nine years.

Feel free to ask me any questions if you have them!

Email: cruez2788

For some reason my email is not showing correctly on here so If it does not show you can also PM me on here and I will make sure you know where to send everything!


	6. Just over a week left!

I have figured how to put up my email on here so it will show because like Cristina Yang, I am awesome :D

cruez2788

yahoo

.com

put that all together and that is my email. You guys can send all your submissions there.

We have a little over a week left still plenty of time to get in your appreciation of Sandra Oh and favorite Cristina Yang quotes. Don't forget your locations and a picture of yourself if you would like to include one!

This week starts the farewell episodes for Cristina. The previews alone already have my teary eyed and sending chills down my spine. Nine year and ten seasons ladies and gentleman I know we all have some form of appreciation to show her!


	7. One Week Left!

One week left until the deadline! The submissions are coming in and I am excited! I am hopping to get a few more in before the week is up there is still plenty of time to show Sandra or appreciation of her and of course Cristina!

For those who have submitted I am getting your submissions ready to go into the scrapbook. I may have sent you a message with questions so if you have put in a submission keep an eye out for any messages!

Please include in your submission:

*Name

*Location (please only give me as much of your location as you are okay with going in the scrapbook)

*Favorite Cristina Yang quotes (2 maximum please so choose carefully.)

*What you would like to say to Sandra Oh about her work on Grey's and of course Cristina Yang

*Picture (It is optional if you would like to add a picture of yourself but please let me know if you are not so I can have an idea about layout for the scrapbook. Picture submissions can be sent to my email.)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all!

So with my original deadline there would be three days to get your submissions in. However, I have thought about it and I feel it makes more sense to make the deadline for after the season ten finale. We are coming up on the halfway mark to the farewell episodes for Cristina. I think it makes sense that we see how her story on Grey's anatomy ends. Personally I feel i will make changes to my submission based on what happens in these next three episodes. So I am extending the deadline to after the season ten finale. The new deadline is May 18th.

They have already finished filming for the season so there is no real rush I feel. I would rather give you guys the time to put as much emotion and feelings into you submissions as you want and take the time to make a scrapbook that really truly shows our appreciation.

For those of you that have submitted already you are free to leave your submission as is. However just know that if you so choose you are more than welcome to email me any changes you wold like to make to your submission until May 18th.

Thanks for all the support and those have already sent in submissions and hopefully this deadline extension makes as much sense to you guys as it does me!

Email:cruez2788

yahoo

.com


	9. Less then 2 weeks & plz spread the word!

Ladies and gentlemen there are less than two weeks away from the new post finale deadline of May 18th! In fact twelve days to big exact. Plenty of time to get your submissions in. Your two favorite Cristina Yang quotes, name, location and of course what you would like to say to show Sandra Oh your appreciation.

Also I would like to add that if any of you want to spread the word to others that you think would be interested PLEASE do! I would love to get even more submissions to show even more appreciation to Sandra for the time she has given us as Cristina Yang. Please feel free to spread the word. You can direct them either here or to my email and I can answer any questions they may have. Just make sure they let me know they are contacting me in regards to the Scrapbook project.

Thanks again to all those that have already submitted and to all those that have shown their support in this project!

Email:

cruez2788

yahoo

.com


	10. Final week!

We are in the final stretch ladies and gentleman! We have one week until the deadline and one more episode before we say goodbye to Sandra Oh and Cristina Yang on Grey's Anatomy. There is still plenty of time to get your submissions in and spread the word to anyone else who may be interested. If you gave any question about submissions or the project please feel free to contact me on here or at my email.

Email:

cruez2788

yahoo

.com


	11. Three days until Deadline!

So we have come to the end of Sandra Oh's/Cristina Yang's run on Grey's Anatomy last night and if you were anything like me you were crying and laughing at the same time looking like a crazy person. It also means there are three days left before the submission deadline is upon us! There is still plenty of time to get all your emotions and love together for Sandra and put it into words.

The finale gave us plenty to work and for me at least reminded me why she was one of my favorite characters from day one. So if you still want to get in on the Scrapbook please do. Just the submission of what you would like to say to Sandra, your two favorite Cristina yang quotes (although I will accept more!) and your location.

I will be taking submissions until midnight central time Sunday May 18th.

My email again to send submissions to is:

cruez2788

yahoo

.com


	12. This is it! Deadline Day!

Today is the day! Today is the last day to get your submissions in for the Snadra Oh/Cristina Yang appreciation. I have started putting together the scrapbook and for all those that have submmited it is coming together very well! I can not thank you enough for those that have submitted for taking the time out to show your appreciation of Sandra Oh and her portrayal of Cristina Yang for the past ten seasons.

For those of you who still want to submit there is still plenty of time! I am still receiving submissions. I am accepting them until midnight tonight! Everything you need to know for submissions is in the last update. Thanks all!


End file.
